


spellbound

by viktyuuri (Empress_Arisu)



Series: enchanted [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (albeit a poor attempt), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff so much fluff, Gryffindor!Yuuri, Hogwarts AU, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit and Yuuri are best bros, Pining, Slytherin!Viktor, Viktor's an even bigger dork, Yuuri's a big dork, generally a light-hearted story, these dorks really need to communicate w each other lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Arisu/pseuds/viktyuuri
Summary: #5“This- I mean, do you always hold hands with people?” 
  Viktor stops and looks at him weirdly. “Of course not,” he looks mildly offended.
  “Then why-” Yuuri starts, but Viktor cuts him off.
  “Only with special people,” he clarifies, squeezing his hand.
Between preparing for next year's NEWTs and trying to balance his social life, Yuuri Katsuki is sure he has no time to fall in love. Until he does.In which drama seems to follow Yuuri everywhere, Viktor is smitten, Phichit wants his best friend to get laid, Chris tries to play wingman, and Yuri is just so fucking tired of everyone's shit.(Updates for this fic are inconsistent, sorry!)





	1. the beginnings of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ EDIT: 03/04/17  
> Added **more** content in this chapter (like, a _lot_ ) and fixed minor mistakes. ]
> 
> If anyone seems OOC, I'm so sorry! D:  
> This was self beta'd so please forgive the mistakes!

“ _Crinus Muto!_ ” Yuuri turns to the mirror on top of his desk, frowning when nothing happens. 

Since it’s their sixth year at Hogwarts, they’ve advanced to NEWT-level classes, depending on their individual OWL scores. Despite the warnings, they are still unprepared for its difficulty compared to previous years' classes.

Yuuri sighs as he fails once more in changing the color of his eyebrows. The professor wasn’t kidding when she told them that Human Transfiguration is no laughing matter.

There’s a muffled gasp from beside him, and he looks at Phichit who’s staring horrified at his own reflection in the mirror.

Yuuri snorts, taking note of his multi-colored eyebrows. Phichit slumps over, groaning. “I give up, this is a nightmare.”

“At least you were able to change it _somehow,_ ” Yuuri comforts, glancing around the room to look at his classmates. It seems like no one else besides Phichit have been able to transform their eyebrows

 _(Or not.)_ .

“That is _so_  unfair,” JJ groans. 

Yuuri and Phichit look in his direction to find him and Mila huddled together.

Mila smirks as she easily changes both her eyebrows and hair from auburn to bubblegum pink.

Yuuri looks on, fascinated. Mila— while she did reveal that she was a Metamorphmagus years ago— hasn’t really shown off her abilities until now. She said that she already likes her natural look, and sees no point in changing it without a reason.

“You don’t need a wand for that, right?” 

Mila nods. “I can will it whenever I want.”

Phichit whistles. “Lucky. Transfiguration this year will be easy for you, then.”

“Not quite, there’s still nonverbal spells and a conjuring charm,” Mila winces, remembering their curriculum.

“Don’t remind me,” JJ sighs. “This year is going to be hell.”

“Yuuri won’t have much problems in the nonverbal spells though~” Phichit sings out, slinging an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri pinches his arm, subtly asking him to shut up.

“You’ve been practicing already?” Mila looks at him, surprised. 

For some reason, nonverbal spells comes naturally to Yuuri— although not all.

They discovered this a year ago when he and Phichit were lazing around in their dorms after an exhausting day of school. Too tired to even utter anything, Yuuri absentmindedly flicks his wand, mind full of nothing but wanting a drink of water. It came as a surprise to both of them when a pitcher of ice cold water comes flying into their room. 

Phichit, being the good friend he is, urged Yuuri to try out other spells, thus leading them to find out that Yuuri somehow has some innate ability for nonverbal spells.

“You never told us that,” Mila frowns thoughtfully, and Yuuri hurries to explain. 

“I’m sorry! It just never came up, and it’s really just something I experimented with for a while and I can’t really do most of them, so—” 

“Yuuri, relax. I was kidding,” Mila cuts him off, smiling. “But that’s really great!”

“You must be a really powerful wizard,” JJ nods, looking at him contemplatively. 

“I’m really not,” Yuuri flushes, turning meek. 

“I bet even Viktor Nikiforov would be amazed if he finds out,” Mila’s eye glints mischievously, lowering her voice so only they can hear.

Yuuri promptly chokes. “M-mila!” he tries to will down the familiar blush creeping onto his face, but to no avail.

Phichit snickers. “Uh-oh, you said the ‘V’ word~” 

"Shut up,” Yuuri hisses as they continue to shoot him playful looks. 

A cough from in front stops their conversation, and they all turn to look at the disapproving gaze of Professor McGonagall.

“Anything the four of you would like to share to the class?” 

They shake their heads in unison, but the hard stare remains. 

“Mr. Katsuki, since it seems like you’re free enough to chat with your classmates, can I assume that you’re already successful with the spell?”

 _‘Why me?’_ Yuuri cries internally, but he nods, terrified.

_(He really isn’t successful yet, but he can’t tell her that, can he?)_

She raises a brow, and gestures for him to come in front todemonstrate for the class.

Phichit, JJ and Mila sends him apologetic looks as he stiffly walks in front of the classroom.

“Um..” Yuuri starts off, uncertain. He turns to look at his friends, who are giving him awkward, comforting looks. 

His mind wanders.

_(Silver. Silver locks. Silver brows.)_

He takes a deep breath. “ _Crinus Muto._ ”

For a second, he feels nothing, and he fears that he had failed. 

Then he feels a slight tingle right on his forehead.

Claps ring out in the room, and Professor McGonagall hums in approval. “Good job, Mr. Katsuki. Although next time, I’ll be forced to give out detentions,” she also looks at the three at the back, and they nod their assent, vocalizing their apologies.

She dismisses the class, reminding them to work on their essay about Human Transfiguration. 

Mila and JJ utters another apology as they pass by his table, and Yuuri laughs nervously. “It’s okay, I guess it worked out in the end..?”

Phichit looks at him funny, before smirking. “Hmm.. so what were you _thinking_ about when you performed that spell?”

Yuuri sends a questioning look at him. Phichit grins. “You don’t know what color your eyebrows are right now, don’t you?” 

Dread pools at Yuuri’s stomach. He grabs the mirror still sitting on his desk and—

_Silver._

Mila and JJ seems to realize it as well.

“Phichit, I think you meant _who_ was he thinking _,”_ Mila interjects, nudging Yuuri playfully with her arm.

Yuuri wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

“I’llmeetyouguysatthedungeonslater,bye!” he sputters out, dashing right out of the room before they can even react.

It still doesn’t stop him from hearing their mirthful laughter, though.

_(He spends a total of 15 minutes in the bathroom before he gets his eyebrows back to their original color.)_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov finds himself staring intently at Yuuri Katsuki in the middle of Potions class.

Again.

Viktor seems to have made it a habit for a while now.

_(’Years’, his mind supplies. Viktor politely ignores it.)_

Viktor stares at how flustered Yuuri gets when he bumps into someone while getting materials from the cupboard. 

Stares at the way Yuuri’s eyes squints at the board.

 _(‘Ah,’ Viktor thinks_. _‘It must be one of those days where he forgets his glasses.’)_

Stares at the way Yuuri blows on the hair that keeps on falling in front of his eyes. 

Stares at how Yuuri’s fingers drum anxiously at the desk while he waits for his potion to settle. 

Stares at how brightly he smiles as he finishes up his work perfectly. 

He just really likes to stare at Yuuri Katsuki. Sue him.

It’s just so... cute. Like a breath of fresh air from all the flirting and innuendos everyone in his class seems to like doing. 

He vaguely hears Yuri say something to him as he continues to eye the Gryffindor.

"Viktor, are you still not fucking done chopping the damned roots?"

He turns his wandering eyes away from Yuuri Katsuki and looks at the blonde who is glaring quite fiercely at him.

Viktor feigns surprise at his untouched workload.

Yuri Plisetsky is not amused.

"Why did I even agree to partner with you today?" Yuri scowls as he does everything by himself, ignoring the sheepish smile Viktor's offering him.

"Aw, Yura. Sorry, I got a bit distracted."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "You mean busy making goo-goo eyes at the nerd."

He gasps dramatically. "Yura! Don't call him a nerd! And I'm not making goo-goo eyes at him. I'm just.. inspecting."

Yuri scoffs as he bottles their potion, and starts cleaning up. "Whatever, Viktor. You owe me for not helping at all."

Viktor makes that heart-shaped smile of his. "Of course! I'll buy you those sweets you're so obsessed with."

Yuri wants to punch him. 

Too bad Yakov’s eyeing their side of the room suspiciously.

Yuri settles on kicking him under the desk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Psst, Yuuri.” 

“What, Phichit?”

“Don’t look now, but Viktor Nikiforov looks like he’s eye-fucking you.”

Yuuri almost drops the whole chunk of Valerian root he's holding in their cauldron.

“ _Phichit._ That’s not funny. Stop before I accidentally make our potion explode _and_ kill everybody.”

“But—”

“ _Phichit._ ”

“..Okay...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“But Yuuri, I was serious, look, he’s still—”

“Phichit, _please._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yura, is Phichit Chulanont staring at our table?”

“...”

“Should I wave? I mean, since he’s Yuuri’s best friend and all— Oh! Did he notice my staring? Oh no, I think he’s telling Yuuri—”

“Shut up, Viktor.”

“What if they think I’m a stalker, Yura? They look like they’re talking about me!  Should I go over and explain myself?”

“Fuck off, Nikiforov.”

“Yuraaaaa!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks into the school term, and Yuuri Katsuki is already camping at the library, buried under piles of textbooks.

The place is mostly quiet, with only the idle flipping of worn-out pages breaking the silence. The students takes care to speak softly; the Head Librarian is scary when angered, and no one wanted a taste of her wrath.

Brows furrowed, Yuuri bites his lower lip— a habit he does when he's deeply concentrating— and dips his quill in the ink. He isn’t behind on homework yet per se, but being the diligent student he is, he likes to finish schoolwork the day it is given. There is another reason, actually, although it is more of a guilty pleasure for him.

Without turning his head up, he casually looks over to the far right side of the room from under his lashes. Viktor Nikiforov sits there, also doing some research of his own. Yuuri would be lying if he says that he doesn’t like staying at the library for hours end, even with his work done, just to ~~stalk~~ observe the other guy.

Phichit Chulanont, a fellow gryffindor and his best friend, totally sees through him and often teases him because of this. Yuuri tried to deny it at first, but there was no escaping Phichit’s keen eye. For years, Phichit tried to make him admit his crush, but he wouldn’t budge. And now at their 6th year, he _knows_ his friend is planning something. It isn’t hard to guess really, almost the whole Gryffindor house would grin slyly at him when he comes to greet them. They aren't exactly trying to be subtle, and Yuuri fears for his life.

Giving one last fleeting look at Viktor, Yuuri turns his attention to his essay once more. He hopes Phichit doesn’t notice his constant staring.

Said best friend is seated beside Yuuri, eyes drooping as he tries to make sense of the book he was _'reading'._ He slumps over the table and turns to his side, staring at his friend who looks so focused, scribbling out word after word on his parchment.

"Yuuriiii, we've been here for 5 hours. Let's go back to the common room already."

Yuuri ignores Phichit's whining in favor of rereading his almost complete Transfiguration essay.

His friend continues to whine at him, poking at his side for added effect.

The gryffindor sighs and puts the parchment down. He still has Potions left, but he takes pity on his friend who looks like he might start a tantrum at any moment.

"Alright," Yuuri packs up his things, Phichit happily standing up and stretching. "You could've just gone ahead though. You didn't have to wait for me."

At this, Phichit pouts. "You're my best friend, Yuuri! Of course I won't leave you, even when I'm bored to death studying," he looks insulted.

Yuuri laughs at his friend's melodramatics. He doesn't know how he got so lucky to have a friend like him, but he's glad he has someone like Phichit in his life.

Once they are out of the library, Phichit slings one arm over Yuuri. "You're making that face again."

"What face?" Yuuri asks, trying to balance his stuff as Phichit continues to drag him back to the common room. It’s starting to get late and some students are already heading off to the great hall for dinner.

A flash of silver on his left and his eyes automatically follow, just enough to see Viktor Nikiforov disappear in the great hall.

_(Huh? Wasn’t he just at the library earlier? How did he get there so fast?)_

He hears Phichit snicker beside him and he immediately turns away, ears red.

"I’ve been seeing Viktor a lot lately.." Phichit hums, looking sideways at his friend.

“We’re in the same school, Phichit. Of course you’re seeing him a lot.”

Phichit tuts. “More than usual, I mean,” he stares at Yuuri, deep in thought. “I wonder.. Does it have something to do with the Potions incident?” Phichit smirks in victory as Yuuri starts to stutter.

“I still say you’re lying,” Yuuri argues, voice sounding weak even to his own ears.

Phichit shrugs. “Okay. Whatever you say~ I know you’re internally fanboying at the thought, though.”

Yuuri glares at him weakly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Phichit skips ahead, and looks teasingly back at him. "Of course, Yuuri. It's not like I know that you have this _massive_ crush on Viktor and would like to someday tap that fine ass~”

"PHICHIT!" Yuuri squawks indignantly, face flaming a bright red. Phichit laughs loudly and runs ahead, leaving the embarrassed gryffindor in the hallway. "Love you too, Yuuri! See you in the common room!"

Luckily enough, nobody seems to be around the hallway to catch what they are talking about. Yuuri sighs in relief.

True, Phichit is a great friend, but sometimes, Yuuri just wants to strangle him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri barges through the Gryffindor common room in pursuit of Phichit, he's already hiding behind Leo.

Leo, too used to the two's antics, doesn't even bat an eye. "What did Phichit do this time?"

Turning to face him, Phichit mock gasps. "Leo! Did you just assume that it was _me_ again? Maybe it was Yuuri this time!" he says, trying to sound innocent.

Leo snorts, turning a page of the book he's reading. "Phichit. You and I both know that's impossible."

"Phichit's just being his usual self," Yuuri shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. He crosses over Georgi who lays slumped on the floor. "Hey Georgi, still not feeling better?"

Georgi grunts weakly, digging himself further to the ground, if that were possible.

“Anya...” he groans out.

_(He takes that as a no.)_

Yuuri reaches forward, Phichit yelping loudly as Yuuri gets hold of him, pulling on his cheeks until they are red.

"Ywuuriiii, I'm sworrryyyyy!!"

"I told you to shut up about it!"

"But it doesn't matter, the whole gryffindor house knows anyway— Ack, stoppp I'm sorryyyyyyy!"

Leo finally looks up at them. "Let me guess, it's about Viktor, right?"

Phichit pries Yuuri's hands off of him and grins. "If it's Yuuri, of course it's always about Viktor!"

Phichit screams as Yuuri tackles him to the ground, attacking his sides mercilessly. He howls in laughter, trying to stop the onslaught of hands. "It's true though!"

Leo shakes his head amusedly as they continue their playful banter. "This is why everyone thinks you're dating, you know?"

Yuuri stops. "What? _We're not!_ "

"Yuuri wouldn't even want to date anyone unless their name was Viktor Nikiforov, right?" His friend smirks at him. "Don't think I didn't hear you mumbling his name in your sleep, Yuuri~ So naughty~"

Yuuri smashes his hands not-so-gently on his mouth to shut him up.

Leo laughs, gets up, and tries to get them to stop. "Okay okay, come on guys, we'll be late for dinner and Professor Cialdini will be mad at us again. Phichit, I won't even be surprised when I find out that Yuuri finally murdered you in your sleep."

"Nah, Yuuri loves me too much to do that!" Phichit hugs Yuuri's arm for emphasis.

"Unfortunately," Yuuri sighs.

"He loves Viktor more though~"

" **PHICHIT!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _☆ Crinus Muto - the incantation of a Transfiguration spell that can be used to transform the color and style of the caster's hair._  
>  _☆ Metamorphmagus - a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will._  
>   
> 
> I haven't written anything in years so forgive the shitty quality. XD  
> Next chapter we have Viktor and Yuri showing up~
> 
> Thanks for reading! :"D As always, if you have ideas for upcoming chapters, do tell! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <3


	2. i can’t get you out of my thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ EDIT: 03/04/17  
> Added more content in the chapter and fixed minor mistakes. ]
> 
> If anyone seems OOC, I'm so sorry! D:  
> This was self beta'd so please forgive the mistakes!

When the four of them make it through the great hall, it’s already brimming with students. They make their way to their seats in a hurry, trying to hide from Professor Cialdini’s critical gaze from the head table. It won’t do well for them to have _another_ lecture on being late.

They barely made it, just in time for the food to magically appear on top of the tables. The house elves outdid themselves again, and it isn’t even close to Halloween yet. Piles and piles of food glitters alluringly at them, the heavenly aroma causing their stomachs to grumble.

“Glad you guys could join us,” Mila momentarily stops reaching for food, and grins playfully at them.

“Well, it was Yuuri’s fault this time,” Leo shrugs, grabbing the nearest food— a chicken leg— and starts to dig in. Yuuri sputters from beside him, choking on the Sheperd’s pie he is eating.

“ _M-me?!_ But Phichit was the one—”

“Ahhhh Yuuri, you wound me~” Phichit says dramatically, clutching his chest for a dramatic look.

“Now now, lovebirds. No fighting while eating,” JJ shakes his head playfully, waving his fork around haphazardly. Georgi glares at him as it almost poked his eye out.

“We’re not lovers! Why does everyone think we are?” Yuuri groans, hiding his face behind his hands. Phichit nods grimly beside him.

“Yeah, he’s right. I mean, you guys know _who_ Yuuri is really obsessed with, right?” Phichit tuts, then wags his eyebrows suggestively.

“Viktor,” Almost all the gryffindors chorus, as if they’ve rehearsed it a hundred times.

"What’s up with Viktor?” Guang Hong, a 6th year hufflepuff, looks at them questioningly, as did most of his housemates.

Yuuri wants to crawl into a hole and die. And maybe throw in a hex or two at his housemates for teasing him so much.

Phichit finally takes pity on his friend. Sure, he likes to tease the guy, but he knows his limits. 

_(Maybe.)_

“Doesn’t he look dashing with that flower crown on his head?”

Sure enough, Viktor Nikiforov has one adorned on his head. Where that came from, no one knows— a fan most probably made it. Yuuri almost forgets to breath, the sight of ~~his crush~~ him wearing it sends his heart into overdrive, threatening to jump out of his chest.

_(Oh god, he looks so hot—)_

Yuuri tries to act unaffected, but his slowly reddening face gives him away. Mila grins impishly at him. “I have a picture of him from earlier, I’ll give you a copy later,” she mouths at him, winking. Yuuri tries to glare, he really does, but it ends up being a look of desperation.

“He always looks dashing, Phichit,” Guang Hong says matter-of-factly. Leo promptly chokes on his pumpkin juice.

“Leo, what’s wrong~?” Phichit has this evil smile on his face again. 

Leo glares at him, daring him to do what he’s planning to do. Phichit sticks his tongue out and instead looks at his best friend who looks like he is about to pass out. He shakes his head bemusedly. “You two are so impossible.”

Yuuri whimpers pathetically.

He is mighty relieved when dinner finally ends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tries to maneuver his way from the throngs of admirers blocking the hallway.

“Viktor, I swear to god if your fans don’t shut up and leave I’m going to hex all of them to the afterlife.”

Viktor laughs, simultaneously trying to pay attention to Yuri and cater to his fans. “Come on, Yura. They don’t mean any harm— Oh, for me? Thank you!” he accepts the pumpkin juice one of his admirers gives him. The girl squeals, hearts forming in her eyes. Yuri narrows his eyes and grabs it.

“This one is laced with a fucking _love potion_ , Viktor. Are you seriously going to keep accepting without even _checking_ if they are sprinkled with nasty shit?” Yuri immediately vanishes the drink with a flick of his wand, looking in disgust at the girl who handed it to him.

The girl merely huffs, not even looking ashamed.

The nerve.

Yuri seriously wants to hex every single one of them into the next week.

“Mmm, I wasn’t going to eat any of those, though..” Viktor frowns, thoughtful. “But a love potion.. Isn't that illegal?”

“It is,” Yuri rolls his eyes, glaring menacingly at those blocking his way. They all move to the side, frightened. “Your fans are crazy, I tell you. And _annoying_. I don’t know how and _why_ you still try to be nice to them.”

“Well, I just can’t bear to be rude to people," Viktor pouts. Another bout of admirers hands him chocolates, and he thanks them all with a wide smile.

Yuri sighs loudly and grumpily. Talking sense to this man will be a waste of his time.

After what seems like hours, with Yuri so close to exploding, his admirers _finally_ start to leave after a harsh scolding from a Ravenclaw prefect. Viktor’s hands are full of goods, from chocolates to pastries and drinks.

“ _Good riddance._ Next time, I won’t be accompanying you back to the dorms,” Yuri scowls, stomping his way down to the Slytherin common room. Viktor follows him with practiced ease, too used to the other’s grumpy nature. ”And you’re a fucking prefect, Viktor. Why couldn’t you just shoo them all away? Ugh.”

They curve to the side, Viktor still pouting childishly. "But you know I can’t just-”

“Oof!”

A sudden impact on his body leaves him unstable, and Viktor falls down on his bottom, the pile of food he is carrying falling down with him in the process. He blinks his eyes, surprised. His face and neck feels sticky from the food and.. Oh, there is another body on top of him.

Blue eyes clashes with brown ones.

_(’Ah,’ Viktor thinks, in a daze. ‘They're beautiful eyes...’)_

There is silence, then a gasp—

“ **Oh god, I-I’M SO SORRY!** ” The boy who crashed into him shouts, horrified, as he hastily stands up and backs away from him. His face looks ready to combust, with how alarmingly red it is getting. Viktor continues to stare, his face blank.

Yuuri Katsuki.

_(He looks even cuter when flustered.)_

Viktor can’t believe his luck. 

He tries to open his mouth to say something, _anything,_  but they remain shut.

Yuuri looks like he's about to cry. With a final _‘I’m sorry’,_ he runs off to the other side of the hallway, not looking back.

_(Wait.. No! Why is he running, why—)_

There is another gasp from beside him. “Wait, Yuuri!!” Phichit then looks back at him apologetically. “We’re so sorry about that,” he gets his wand out, mumbles a quick cleaning spell on him and helps him stand up.

“Hey! Wait, I—” Viktor starts, but the tanned man bids a hasty goodbye, hurrying towards where his friend ran off to.

Viktor is left standing there, confused and most of all, _frustrated._

“Way to go, idiot,” Yuri is leaning over the wall, eyebrows raised. He was watching the whole encounter and he looks half amused and half irritated. “So.. _'I just can’t bear to be rude to people.'_ eh?”

Viktor groans, slumping down on the floor. “Why did I do that?!”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Yuri rolls his eyes, shrugging off imaginary dust from his robes. “Oi, get up already.”

“Yuraaaaa! Do you think he hates me now?”

Yuri pointedly ignores him, and starts to leave him behind. Viktor groans and follows weakly.

_(’He definitely hates me now,’ he thinks sullenly.)_

Great, that one time they _do_ get into contact, Viktor fucks it up.

Just great.

He mopes the entire way to the dorms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky often wonders why he is friends with Viktor Nikiforov. They are complete opposites, and the guy annoys him so much— _not as much as that asshole JJ,_ Yuri thinks heatedly— but enough to make him want to fling the guy to the sun.

And said guy is still moping.

Yuri is not cut out for this shit.

“I can’t believe I did that! Why did I freeze up in an important event like that!” Viktor continues to sulk, biting on a pillow aggressively— _Yuri's pillow_ — while rolling around the bed. Yuri considers jinxing the guy, but their Head of House, Yakov, will be extremely pissed at them again.

Viktor freezes. “I also made him cry, didn’t I?  _Oh god_ , what have I done?” he screams into the pillow and stares lifelessly at the ceiling.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ can you fucking stop moaning about that guy for like, one second?" Yuri finally snaps.

For a minute, a dreamy look enters Viktor’s eyes. “It’d be nice if there really were moaning involved..”

Yuri scowls, disgusted. “Do me a favor and don’t talk to me about your sexual fantasies. _Ever._ Or better yet, don’t talk to me at all.”

Rolling himself off the bed, Viktor sighs, not even affected by the other’s harsh words. “Yura, what should I do? Help me!” he sulks.

Yuri sighs, annoyed. He knows Viktor won’t stop whining about this, so he hesitantly grumbles. “ _Fine,_ but I’m only helping you so that you’ll shut up.”

Viktor looks at him with stars in his eyes. "Yura!”

“Whatever,” Yuri huffs. “You’ll owe me a hell lot of sugar quills after this, Viktor.”

“Thank you, Yura! I love you!!” he has that freaking heart-shaped smile again.

“Ugh,” Yuri makes a disgusted face. “Save that for the other Yuuri, for fuck’s sake.”

He's already regretting what he entered himself into, but hell, at least he’ll get shit tons of sugar quills for this.

And Viktor will _finally_ shut up about his crush. That is always a plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri are just so fun to write lmao. And Yuri's so fucking done with Viktor's shit, bless this child lolol.
> 
> Next chapter features Yuri trying (and failing) to set them up! He unwillingly seeks the help of Chris.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :"D As always, if you have ideas for upcoming chapters, do tell! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <3


	3. you and I are headed somewhere magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ EDIT: 03/04/17  
> Added more content in the chapter and fixed minor mistakes. ]
> 
> If anyone seems OOC, I'm so sorry! D:  
> This was self beta'd so please forgive the mistakes!

Yuri is starting to think that the sugar quills are not worth it.

It’s been almost a week since he promised to help Viktor, and he's having no progress at all.

Every time he would even _try_ to approach Yuuri Katsuki, the boy would look at him like he was some kind of mass murderer and _flee_. It was funny the first few times it happened, with the guy slipping and tripping over everything in the haste of getting away from him, but now..

Yuri is so pissed that he’s _seconds_ away from casting a stunning spell at the guy.

Entering the Slytherin common room, he slumps over the sofa and glares fiercely at the fireplace. He ignores Viktor who is lying weakly against the arm chair next to him, buried under a blanket and exuding a depressed aura.

A whistle from behind them makes Yuri roll his eyes.

_(’Great, another annoying one appears,’ Yuri thinks heatedly.)_

“I’ve been meaning to ask this for days, but what’s wrong with our precious little Viktor?” Chris squeezes his way into the sofa, and Yuri considers kicking the guy.

Viktor groans from his place, burrowing further into the blanket, and models his hand into a thumbs down.

Michele sighs from his place near the entrance. “This is getting ridiculous. His mood is affecting everyone in the common room,” he pointedly stares at the other Slytherins, who looks like they had seen better days. “They’re all gloomy and shit, and it needs to stop.”

“Well, Viktor _is_ somewhat the life of this house,” Chris hums thoughtfully, and Yuri lets out a snort.

“I beg to fucking differ.”

Chris chuckles, and ruffles his hair affectionately. Yuri hisses, kicking him hardly in the shin. Chris doesn’t even flinch, already too used to Yuri’s temper. “I still want to know what happened, though.”

“He got dumped,” Yuri says bluntly, and Viktor moans pitifully.

Michele raises a brow at this. “Really? I find that hard to believe.”

“You guys pamper this idiot too much,” Yuri huffs, and sits up. “You know Katsuki? The guy this idiot’s been mooning over for so long? They crashed into each other some night ago, and long story short, Viktor fucked up and the guy ran away from him crying.”

Michele lets out an amused snort. “Now _that_ I can believe. This guy is so smitten and would freeze up whenever Katsuki is in the vicinity. It’s so cute and pitiful at the same time, to be honest.”

“And the times where he would go to the library and fake studying just because Yuuri was there too,” Chris smirks. Viktor finally peeks out from under the blanket and pouts at them, cheeks flushing.

“Stop making fun of me!”

Yuri rolls his eyes at this. “If you would stop being all depressed and shit and actually _try_ to talk to the guy and not just stalk him, then we’ll stop.”

“But you promised to help me, Yura!”

Yuri pinches the bridge of his nose. He is officially regretting that now, but Yuri Plisetsky _does not_ back out. Ever.

Begrudgingly, he turns to Chris who is laughing at Viktor’s disgruntled face, and makes him lean over. “Oi, you’re close with them right? Especially with Chulanont?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Phichit. It looks like we need to talk.”

“Hello there, Chris. Talk about what?”

Chris looks at him solemnly. “It seems like we need to take matters into our own hands after all.”

Phichit perks up. “Does this have anything to do with our dearest best friends?”

They look at each other silently, before grinning.

“I’m so fucking done with everybody’s shit,” Yuri groans from the sidelines.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri has never wanted to jump off the astronomy tower as much as he did now.

His week was shitty, to say the least. The other night, he crashed into _Viktor fucking Nikiforov,_ the food Viktor was carrying falling down with them. He fell on top of him, and was mesmerized at first, his blue eyes were just _that_ beautiful up close, and his lashes were so long. Yuuri could stare at them all day and never get tired. The smell of sweetness woke him up to reality though, and he got up with a rush, scurrying away from him. He wouldn’t ever forget the blank gaze Viktor sent him that night.

Phichit ran after him back then, trying and failing to calm him down. He wouldn’t listen to any of it. Yuuri knew. Viktor would forever remember him as this lame guy who dumped food all over him. He vaguely remembered the tears falling from his eyes that night.

He hasn’t seen Viktor since that day, not even at his favorite spot in the library. He is sure that the guy is avoiding him, which is not surprising, to be honest. Yuuri made a fool of himself, and he doesn’t think he can face him ever again. He groans depressingly.

There’s also the fact that Yuri Plisetsky seems to be _targeting_ him, for a lack of better term. He looks like he wants to kill him whenever they see each other in the hallway, and Yuuri flees before the other even has a chance of coming near him. He is almost 100% sure that Yuri is there to get revenge because of what happened the other night. From what he observed, he and Viktor are quite close.

“Yuuri! You’re daydreaming again,” Leo frowns from beside him, and Phichit stops practicing his wand movements to look up at him worriedly. He looks away and tries to smile.

“I’m fine guys, just thinking about Potions later,” Yuuri lies.

Phichit then abruptly stands up, and grabs Yuuri’s hands. “We’re going for a little walk, Leo. See ‘ya at dinner later?”

Leo understands immediately, and nods. “I’ll save you guys a seat.”

 

* * *

 

Phichit leads them somewhere near the great lake. He sits at the edge, tugging Yuuri down to sit with him. He takes his shoes off, and dangles his feet over the water. He grins at Yuuri, encouraging him to do the same. Yuuri smiles a little, and follows his example, letting the wind and water wash away his thoughts for now.

They watch the giant squid swim from afar, and Phichit finally speaks.

“Yuuri, you know I’m always here to listen to any of your problems, right?”

Yuuri merely hums, closing his eyes as he let nature relax his body and mind.

“And that I only wish the best for you?”

There's a rustle from beside Yuuri, and he opens one eye, watching his friend throw a stone in the water, skipping once, twice, thrice, before sinking. He hears Phichit groan and he laughs.

“I know. What brought this on?”

Phichit shrugs, grabbing another stone. It only goes two times before sinking, and he gives up. “Just reminding. You seem to have forgotten,” he grins boyishly at his friend, who smiles sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, Phichit. It’s just that…”

Phichit stops him, laughing. “Hey, it’s chill okay? Just don’t forget that I’m always here for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughs at this, and bumps his shoulder with him. “Mmm, don’t get sappy with me now.”

Phichit glares playfully at him. “Hey! I’m trying to make you feel better and this is how you treat me? I am hurt, Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughs harder as Phichit pokes his sides, squirming as he tries to hide the most sensitive parts from his friend.

Phichit then gets up, and Yuuri looks confusedly at him. “I’m going to get some food. Wait for me, yeah?”

When Yuuri also starts to get up, Phichit gently pushes him back down, tutting. “Nope, you’re staying right here, mister. I’ll go get us food and you’ll stay and wait for me.” Phichit clicks his tongue, and Yuuri sighs.

“Okay, okay.”

Phichit looks back at him when he is a few meters away, and Yuuri raises a brow. “Don’t leave there, okay?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and makes shooing motions with his hands. Phichit sticks his tongue out, before disappearing from view. Yuuri turns back to the great lake, and lies down on the grass, staring up at the sky. He stretches a hand up, as if reaching for something only he can see. A bird flies by, and his eyes follows its movements until it goes out of sight. He wonders how it would feel to be free like that.

Minutes pass by, and he can start to feel himself dozing off. Phichit is taking too long, so a little nap won’t hurt, right? Just as he is about to fall into dreamless sleep, the sound of footsteps wakes him up. Yuuri slowly sits up, and turns behind, a teasing smile present on his lips. “How long does it take to bring back food, Phich—” the words die in his mouth, smile frozen in place.

That isn’t Phichit. Far from it, actually.

Soft silver hair flutters with the wind, blue eyes sparkling as they stare into his own.

Yuuri lets out a noise akin to a dying whale.

“Um, hi.”

Yuuri gapes at him, unable to comprehend what is happening. Either he is dreaming, or he is hallucinating.

“Are you okay?”

Because no way in hell can Viktor Nikiforov actually be in front of him and _talking to him._ Yuuri slowly lets himself lie back down, and closes his eyes. He waits for a few seconds, before getting up again.

Viktor is still there, and that means only one thing. Yuuri takes a shaky breath, and lets it out. This is actually happening. He tries smiling, but it ends up looking more like a grimace.

Viktor flinches.

“Hey, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for what happened last week,“ Viktor starts, looking down.

What is he talking about? Yuuri was the one who crashed into him and made a complete fool out of himself.

“I’d like to formally apologize by treating you to lunch at Hogsmeade this Sunday,” Viktor smiles uncertainly.

 

 

…

 

 

_(What.)_

 

“Oh! If only you’d like to, of course! If not then it’s okay too. Uh, but I’d totally like it if you would—” Viktor abruptly cuts off with a curse, muttering to himself something about babbling again.

Yuuri doesn’t even try to hide his jaw dropping open.

Viktor takes it as a negative sign, and he hastily tries to mend the situation. “Ah, no! It’s okay, really. I—”

“ _You mean like a date?”_ Yuuri’s mouth speaks for him on its own, and almost immediately, he smashes his hands right on his mouth, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Viktor stares at him, stunned.

“A-AH WAIT NO, THAT’S—”

A bright heart-shaped smile blossoms on Viktor’s face and Yuuri feels all the air in his lungs disappear.

“Yes, a date!”

Yuuri is so fucking whipped.

~~_(And in love.)_ ~~

~~_(Maybe.)_ ~~

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri comes back to the common room in a trance, not even minding the teasing grin and hollers his housemates are directing at him. Opening the door to the dorms, he doesn’t notice Phichit, Leo, JJ and Georgi gathered near his bed. He plops over his sheets without taking his robes off, stares at the ceiling, and promptly passes out. The small smile on his face tells them everything.

They all look at each other and grin. Looks like the plan is a success.

Phichit smiles and makes a mental note to send a bunch of cauldron cakes and sugar quills to Yuri and Chris for setting this up and helping them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the Slytherin dorms, Viktor squeals into his pillow, face flushed, as he recounts the events that happened earlier.

“I’m starting to think his depressed state is much more easier to handle than this one,” Michele sighs, already feeling a migraine coming up.

Chris chuckles beside him, shaking his head. “Nah, come on look at the guy, he looks so overjoyed. Let’s be happy for him, just this once.”

“Wait, what should I wear?” Abruptly getting up, Viktor starts tossing his shirts around, looking for the perfect one to wear. “Too ordinary.. ugh, too flashy.. this one? No.. too green. Guys, help!”

Yuri groans despairingly from the other bed. “Someone _please_ make him shut up.”

Yep. The sugar quills are _definitely_ not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please gather around and pray for Yuri and his sanity before the year ends, yes?
> 
> Lolol I had so much fun writing this chapter, and hope you guys enjoyed it! :D  
> Next up, the 'date' and much more shenanigans with the gang! ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :"D As always, if you have ideas for upcoming chapters, do tell! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <3 Happy New Year, guys! Until next time!


	4. your smile is like expelliarmus, simple but disarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ EDIT: 03/04/17  
> Added more content in the chapter and fixed minor mistakes. ]
> 
> If anyone seems OOC, I'm so sorry! D:  
> This was self beta'd so please forgive the mistakes!

On Friday morning, Yuuri wakes up, jittery with nerves.

It’s Friday. That means the next day is Saturday. And then _Sunday_. Just thinking about it makes him even more nervous.

A date.

_(A date??)_

With Viktor Nikiforov! 

Just how is he supposed to function normally with that knowledge? He curses his mouth’s lack of filter, really. He didn’t even have the courage to correct himself that it _wasn’t_ a date, back then. Just looking at the utter joy in Viktor’s face when he said that, how was he supposed to? Although, to be honest, Yuuri doesn’t see _why_ he would be so overjoyed by that.

JJ looks up from reviewing his Potions notes as Yuuri walks mechanically to the bathroom, tripping over his feet every few seconds.

“You okay?”

Yuuri huffs out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, but.. I’m sorry in advance for any accidents that might happen today.”

JJ raises a brow, but nevertheless nods, misunderstanding what he means. “I got your back, bro.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

If there’s one thing JJ isn’t expecting, it’s spending his lunch time in the hospital wing, nursing several burns.

Yuuri groans, burying himself further under the blankets, trying to make himself invisible. “I’m _so so_ sorry, JJ.”

Phichit is still howling with laughter while the head nurse massages some thick, orange gooey substance over JJ’s burn marks.

The nurse shushes Phichit as she instructs JJ to lay down on the bed beside Yuuri. “Both of you are to rest here until lunch ends, and you, Mr. Chulanont, I expect you to observe proper behavior while inside this quarter.”

“Yes, Mam!” Phichit smiles innocently, and the nurse goes back to her office, still eyeing Phichit suspiciously.

When she is out of sight, Phichit dissolves into fits of laughter again, trying to muffle them with his hands. “Only you, Yuuri. Only you.”

Yuuri whines from under the sheets, kicking Phichit in the shin when he doesn’t shut up. JJ snorts from beside him, shaking his head ruefully. “When you mentioned accidents earlier, I wasn’t expecting _this._ ”

This prompts Phichit into another round of giggles, only stopping when JJ levels him with a deadpan stare.

It all started off with Charms this morning. The class went on normally in the first half. Professor Flitwick explained about the charm they were about to try— the _Aguamenti_ spell— and urging the students to try it out one by one. There were few students who were successful, only managing a small drop, as their concentration were not fully into it.

The class looked on as it was Yuuri’s turn. They barely noticed his glazed look and unsteady form, when all of a sudden, a strong burst of fire shot out from his wand. The students near him screamed in fright, Yuuri tumbling down in shock of what happened. There was a groan of pain, then a thud.

The professor then dismissed the class early as he accompanied JJ— who was nursing quite a bit of burns, although not that serious— and Yuuri to the hospital wing. _(”I don’t know how you managed that, Mr. Katsuki, but I must advice you to rest for the time being. The stress might be catching up to you.”)_

And that’s how the three of them got into this position.

“I’m really really sorry, JJ. God, I’m so embarrassed.”

JJ lets out a bark of laughter. “While I might be a _little_ traumatized by your spells now, you got to admit that it’s pretty funny.”

Yuuri puffs out his cheeks at this, refusing to meet his eye. “But! I almost burned the class to crisps while attempting a _water-based spell._. Oh god, even hearing it sounds _ridiculous!_ ”

JJ looks at him solemnly. “That just means you’re one _hell_ of a wizard, Yuuri.”

Phichit nods seriously. “A great start to _Fryday,_ if you ask me,” Both he and JJ then bursts out in loud laughter, prompting the head nurse to peek in and level a nasty glare at them.

Yuuri stares at them, unamused. “I hate both of you so much.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Viktor, for fuck’s sake— stop squirming already, it’s fucking annoying!”

“But he isn’t at the gryffindor table, Yura! What if something bad happened to him? What if—”

“I swear to fucking god, Nikiforov. If you don’t shut up right now, something bad will happen to _you.”_

“…”

“…”

“Treacle tart, Viktor?”

“…Thank you, Chris.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Potions in the afternoon passes by without a hitch, Yuuri’s nerves from earlier evaporating thanks to the ‘Aguamenti’ incident. Phichit and JJ seems keen on annoying him with all the fire puns they keep on badgering him with though, stopping only when Yuuri threatens to incinerate them. Never has a threat sounded so _true._

Professor Feltsman then ends the class, reminding them to work on their essay about _Draught of Living Death_ to be submitted next week. There are collective groans, before they are silenced by a sharp glare.

The students get up, heading for the dungeon doors to prepare for their next class. Yuuri arranges his things before looking up, feeling eyes on him. He meets Viktor’s gaze, smiling at him in… relief? Yuuri blinks confusedly, takes a deep calming breath, before offering a shy smile of his own. Viktor seems to perk up at this, smiling more brightly.

Viktor looks like he is about to approach him, when there is an annoyed shout from Yuri. “Oi, what’s taking you so long?!”

Viktor sighs, stopping in his tracks. He offers an apologetic smile before waving at him, disappearing through the doors.

It looks like news of the disaster in Charms hasn’t spread yet, but Yuuri knows by the time dinner time rolls in, the whole castle will know.

“Ah, young love~”

Picking up his Potions textbook, he smacks Phichit lightly on the head. “He was just being friendly, Phichit.”

“Ah yes, friendship. Such a _burning_ passion it is,” Phichit cooes.

“The _fiery_ love of friends is mighty, indeed,” JJ joins in.

Yuuri smiles sweetly.

Phichit and JJ stare at each other for a while, before running, laughing all the way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yura, he smiled at me!”

“I hate you so fucking much, Nikiforov.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday comes quicker than Yuuri anticipated, and he is all for lazing off in his bed all day, if not for the combined forces of JJ and Phichit pulling him off from the safety of his blankets.

“No! I don’t want to go out, let me sleep all day!”

Phichit rolls his eyes as he drags Yuuri to the bathroom, instructing JJ to prepare a clean set of clothes. “No can do buddy, you have a date today.”

“It’s not a date!” Yuuri groans weakly, finally relenting and going off under the showers.

He hears a sarcastically mumbled, _‘Of course it’s not’_ , before the spurts of water muffles everything else.

He almost decides to stay under the showers the whole day, when he hears the door open. “It’s either you get out of there, or we’ll send you off to Viktor buck naked.”

“It’s not even close to lunch yet!” Groaning in misery, Yuuri goes out and dries off, putting on the clothes laid out on his bed. He sends a half-hearted glare at his two friends as he combs his hair.

“Look Phichit, our baby boy is growing up.”

“Ah, Yuuri, Papa is so proud of you!”

“You’re not my parents,” Yuuri mumbles.

He looks at the two empty beds and frowns, “Leo and Georgi’s gone already?”

“Yeah, they’re at the great hall for breakfast.”

“Well, let’s go then.”

Walking through the slightly crowded halls, Yuuri can feel every eyes on him. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to look as small as possible. Even though they are not judgmental stares like he had feared, he still hates the attention.

_(And the incident is still embarrassing for him, thank you very much.)_

When they’re finally seated, he languidly grabs some toast and lathers a fair amount of jam on it, nibbling slowly as he lets his mind wander. He can faintly hear his housemates discuss something about Quidditch, but he tunes them off, finding his eyes drawn to the Slytherin tables instead.

Viktor is chatting animatedly with Chris, hands gesturing wildly as they laugh about something. Yuuri lets out a slow exhale of breath. How can someone look so attractive while eating _cereal?_ Yuuri bets that only Viktor can pull that off. Viktor seems to notice his stare, turning his eyes away from Chris, and meeting his own. They seem to do that a lot lately, staring and being caught. Yuuri doesn’t even bother to hide his blatant staring, he is too busy looking at those clear blue eyes, and wow.. Viktor _really_ has such long lashes. Even from afar, Yuuri can see them. And really, Yuuri really needs to stop admiring his _beautiful, expressive blue eyes, winking at him—_

Huh?

Yuuri blinks, processing what he just saw, feeling heat spread up from his chest to his face.

_(Oh god.)_

Oh god, _oh god._

_Oh god.._

He saw him.

He saw him _and winked at him._

Yuuri ducks his head so fast, that it smacks right onto the table. His housemates look on in alarm as he groans in despair, rubbing his aching forehead. He remains slouched, mourning over his life.

_'Now he’ll think I’m some desperate fan.. How am I supposed to go with him later?’_

He contemplates running to the dungeons to drink the Draught of Living Death they had concocted last week, idly wondering how mad Professor Feltsman will be if he finds out.

_‘Anything’s better than this shame.’_

 

* * *

It’s bright.

Too bright.

Yuuri is too unworthy to see this, much less be the receiving end of it.

“Hi, Yuuri!”

A smile so endearing that it almost makes Yuuri’s knees buckle.

“H-hello, Viktor.”

He's not ready for this. Not even close to being ready.

“Shall we?” Viktor holds his hand up, and Yuuri stares at it blankly. “Yuuri?”

“Ah, yes..” Yuuri mumbles softly, gesturing with his head to the entrance.

Viktor looks a bit disappointed at first— Yuuri wonders if that’s just his imagination flaring— before morphing his face into a polite smile. Yuuri is caught off guard at the smile Viktor’s now directing at him, so unlike the sunny smiles from before, and more like the smile he gives to his hoards of admirers.

_(Yuuri wonders if he did something to offend him, and of course Yuuri’s fucked up already, not even 5 minutes into it.)_

They walk in awkward silence after that, heading off towards Hogsmeade. There are already crowds of students in the village, and Yuuri jerks in surprise when Viktor’s hand curls up on his own.

“So we don’t get split up,” Viktor says simply, genuine smile back on his face.

Yuuri stares at their entwined hands, wondering if this is just some elaborate dream. This just can’t be possible.

He is holding _Viktor’s_ hand.

Viktor is holding _his_ hand.

_(They are holding hands.)_

If one were to look at them from a 3rd person’s view, they look like a— Yuuri dare says it— couple. On a _date._

_(Which they are, according to his traitorous mouth from back then, but still.)_

Yuuri is internally laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Viktor stops walking and turns to Yuuri, looking apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I didn’t anticipate that the crowd would be this many.. It looks like most of the places are full.”

He looks so crestfallen that Yuuri hurries to assure him. “No, no it’s okay! I’m not that hungry yet, so it’s fine.”

Viktor is still frowning, looking for a place that isn’t overflowing with students and patrons. While mindlessly walking, they find a place that isn’t brimming with people but..

“Ah…”

Amidst the frilly pink decorations, they can clearly see from the windows teenagers holding hands, love-struck expressions on their faces as they share cups of coffee and tea. Yuuri swears he can see a couple kissing intimately in the far end corner of the establishment.

Viktor and Yuuri stares at each other. “Definitely not,” they chorus in unison, before they burst out laughing, the awkward atmosphere from before completely melting away.

“Oh, Yuuri darling, why don’t we share a nice warm cup of tea inside as we profess our undying love for each other?” Viktor says in a high-pitched voice, eyes brimming with playfulness.

Yuuri snorts, trying to control his laughter. “Viktor, that’s so cheesy _and_ horrible.”

Any other day, Yuuri would’ve berated himself for saying such things to Viktor, but right now, the situation is just too ridiculous and he can’t help but poke fun at him too.

Viktor laughs wholeheartedly, still set upon his little play. “You wound me, love. Do I not make you happy any longer? Do I not set your heart on _fire_ anymore?”

“That’s still _so bad,_ ” Yuuri chuckles. “And please, I’ve had enough of those fire puns from Phichit and JJ. Not you too,” Yuuri groans.

“Ah, my bad, my bad~ I’ll stop now,” Viktor grins at him.

A couple asks them if they are going to enter, and they notice that they are still blocking the entrance. Hiding their amusement, they shake their head and gives way for them.

“Come on, let’s go before more people ask if we’re going to come in,” Yuuri says.

“Okay. I’m really sorry though, Yuuri.”

“It’s fine, Viktor,” Yuuri smiles. “If I remember correctly, they have a newly opened branch of that ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley here too.”

“Ah yes, it just opened up a week ago,” Viktor looks at him. “Ice cream, then?”

“Ice cream,” Yuuri agrees.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“—and then Yura cried over his cat turning a bright shade of pink and started hexing everybody in the vicinity. He didn’t remember that he was the one who did that while he was in a sugar rush from all those sugar quills the night before—”

Yuuri is staring again, but honestly, who can blame him? He licks at his ice cream absentmindedly, nodding every so often as Viktor continues to animatedly tell him about what happened in their dorms the other night. Yuuri can listen to Viktor babble on about anything without feeling bored, if he is being perfectly honest.

“Enough about my housemates and I, I’d like to know more about you, Yuuri!”

Yuuri startles, not expecting the question. He feels the sticky goo of melted ice cream drip from his chin, and he watches with bated breath as Viktor leans forward, fingers latching onto his chin to wipe it off. Viktor doesn’t lean back, eyes transfixed onto Yuuri’s face, fingers caressing his cheeks, then down to his lips. Yuuri’s breath hitches, eyes zeroing in on Viktor’s lip in return, dazedly wondering how it will feel like on his own..

A bell chimes, signalling another customer entering, and just like that, the spell is broken. Yuuri scrambles back, face turning as red as the cherry he ate a while ago. Viktor’s mouth turns into a small ‘o’.

Yuuri coughs, and Viktor leans back into his own space with a weird smile on his face. “Ah.. I must’ve overstepped my boundaries, I apologize.”

“U-um, no, it’s okay,” Yuuri hurries to say, not wanting things to get awkward as it did before. He turns to look at the clock behind him, only to see it is nearing 3 in the afternoon already.

Viktor turns to look as well. "It seems like my time with you is up, eh?” he looks a bit wistful as he turns back to Yuuri.

Yuuri hesitantly nods. “Sorry, I promised my friends that we would research in the library together this afternoon,” Yuuri doesn’t want to leave yet, but a promise is a promise.

“It’s fine, Yuuri. I’m glad to have spent these few hours with you,” Viktor smiles. “I only apologize that I’ve promised you lunch, yet this is what it turned out to be.”

“Um,” Yuuri bites his lip, wondering if he should go through with it, but looking at Viktor, who looks up at him in curiosity, he makes up his mind. “You could make up for it another time..?”

Viktor eyes widen. “You mean..”

Yuuri nods shyly, refusing to meet his eye.

Yuuri just asked Viktor out for lunch.

_(A date.)_

_(Again.)_

His mind supplies unhelpfully, and Yuuri groans in embarrassment, because yeah, it’s technically true.

Maybe?

Viktor stands up and hugs Yuuri, startling a squeak out of him. “Of course, Yuuri! I’ll make up for it, I promise!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Yuuri murmurs shyly.

“It’s another date then!”

Yuuri looks up suddenly, almost getting a whiplash. That beautiful, bright smile is back on Viktor’s face, and Yuuri decides he likes it. Very much.

So okay, a date.

_(A second date with Viktor Nikiforov.)_

Yuuri can live with that.

_(He ignores the taunting voice in his mind telling him how much he wants this as well.)_

 

* * *

 

“Sooo, by that goofy smile on your face, I’m assuming the date went well?”

Yuuri throws a pillow at them, and hides his face under the blankets.

He can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _☆ Aguamenti - a charm that conjures a jet of clear, pure water and shoots it from the tip of the caster's wand._   
>  _☆ Draught of Living Death - an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a deathlike slumber, similar to suspended animation._
> 
> Writing Viktuuri interactions is so good for my soul tbh, I can't wait to write more for them!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you see any mistakes, please tell me in the comments so I can go around to fix it! (Also changed the title, since the first one got me cringing so bad omfg.) It's almost 1AM here now, so I'll be going to sleep. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :"D As always, if you have ideas for upcoming chapters, do tell! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <3 Until next time! :D


	5. scraped my knee falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ EDIT: 03/05/17 - Fixed minor mistakes. ]
> 
> [ Another heads up before reading! I revised Chapters 1-4. I advise reading _at least_ chapter 1, since I added like.. 1.5k words in it. Nothing major in 2-4, just added more convo for insight(?). Sorry for the trouble! ]
> 
> If anyone seems OOC, I'm so sorry! D:  
> This was self beta'd so forgive the mistakes!

Yuuri doesn’t know how or _why_ , but it becomes his and Viktor's routine to meet up every Sunday for the Hogsmeade visit.

“Viktor said they’re running out of sweets and need to restock before Yuri throws a fit. I don’t know why he asked _me_ to come with him though.. Chris would’ve been a nicer companion for hanging out..”

“Seriously, Yuuri? _‘Hanging out’_?” Phichit rolls his eyes, lazily twirling his wand as they head off for breakfast. “The _whole_ castle knows you two have been going out on dates these past few months. Both of you are the hottest topic right now.”

Yuuri tries to ignore the stares and giggles of those around him, opting to stare at his feet. He opens his mouth, about to argue, but Phichit holds a hand up to silence him. "Sitting on the bench and sharing food? Wiping each other’s faces clean? Yuuri, people have been seeing you and Viktor idling in front of _Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop._ ”

Yuuri lets out an involuntary snort and brings a hand up to hide the flush forming on his face, swerving to the side to avoid some rowdy first years running in the hall.

“Anything you’re forgetting to tell me, Yuuri?” Phichit raises a brow in suspicion.

Yuuri tries to form his face into a neutral expression. “Nothing.”

“Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, Yuuri. _‘The haunt of happy couples.’_ ”

Yuuri’s face scrunches, trying hard not to burst out laughing. “A coincidence, maybe?” Still seeing the suspicious look on his friend, Yuuri relents. “Okay fine, it’s an inside joke okay? The first time we went out, all the places were full except there, so it sorta became a running joke for us.”

“Hmm..” Phichit still looks unconvinced, but he lets him off. “Okay! So.. toast or cereal?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Herbology, Yuuri thinks, is a nice distraction from all the stress they’ve been accumulating from their other subjects.

He tries to muffle his laughter as they trudge out of the greenhouse after a decidedly.. _unique_ day of lessons.

“You’re laughing now,” Phichit glares as he tries to clean up his disheveled state. “But you _won’t_ be laughing when a Tentacula tries to _strangle_ you in the middle of lessons.”

Yuuri bumps into him affectionately. “Aww, don’t be grumpy. The Tentacula were just showing you their love.”

“Right. By trying to expel  _venom_ at you.”

Yuuri giggles once more. He was fortunate enough not to be seized by the dangerous plants when it decided to strangle some unaware students. Phichit and some other Hufflepuffs— including Guang-Hong— were the unlucky ones it preyed upon.

“Oh my, what happened to you guys?”

They both look up, and Phichit’s grumpy demeanor immediately disappears, replaced by obvious mirth.

“Hi Chris. Hi  _Viktor,”_ Phichit emphasizes the last one, giving a short wink at Yuuri.

Yuuri subtly glares at him. “Hello, Chris and Viktor.”

Chris waves, giving off a cool smile. “Hello to you two as well.”

“Hi Yuuri! Hi Phichit! Ah, hi Yuuri!” Viktor greets, adjusting the books he's carrying.

Chris lets out a short laugh. “You just said Yuuri _twice_.”

Viktor blinks. “I did? My bad~” 

Chris and Phichit share a look, and Yuuri looks on, flustered.

“Heading off to Potions?”

Yuuri nods, and Viktor beams. “Let’s all go together, then!”

“Actually.. I think I’m going to clean up first,” Phichit gestures to his still rumpled clothes, but the glint in his eye is as clear as day. “Why don’t you and Yuuri go first?”

“That’s a great idea,” Chris joins in, pushing both Viktor and Yuuri forward in the direction of the dungeons. “We’ll join you later, have fun~”

“Wait-”

“Have fun!” Phichit repeats louder, shit-eating grin present on his face. Yuuri sends him a look, but Phichit looks at him innocently.

“Is that so...” Viktor picks up his Transfiguration textbook from the pile on his hands. “Do you mind taking this back to our dorms, Chris?”

“Not at all.”

Viktor hands it over to Chris, giving off a thankful smile. “Thanks! See you later,” he waves, unconsciously looping his hand around Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri stutters as Chris whistles. “I think that’s our cue to go. Enjoy!” 

“Bye~” Phichit winks at them, both he and Chris turning back the other way, whispering heatedly— no doubt talking about Yuuri and Viktor.

“Um, Viktor?” Yuuri speaks up when they’re out of sight, subtly glancing over their hands.

“Yes?” They start walking slowly, and Yuuri wonders what’s going on in his mind.

“This— I mean, do you always hold hands with people?” 

Viktor stops and looks at him weirdly. “Of course not,” he looks mildly offended.

_(’No’?)_

He tries to ignore the hopeful feeling bubbling in his gut.

“Then why—” Yuuri starts, but Viktor cuts him off.

“Only with special people,” he clarifies, squeezing his hand.

“Oh,” Yuuri mumbles, looking at their feet. “I’m uh, special..?”

“Mhmm. You’re Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s bangs fall over his face, and he smiles secretly. He wonders how they came to be like this. Just months ago, he didn’t even dream of being this close to Viktor.

And that’s just it.

Being with Viktor feels so natural, like breathing.

“And you’re Viktor.”

Viktor chuckles. “That I am. So, Herbology finished early?” Viktor asks as they continue their way down to the dungeons.

“Yep, Professor Sprout had to let us out early because the Tentacula kept seizing most of the class. It was chaos,” Yuuri answers.

“Oh? We won’t have herbology until tomorrow, so I’m pretty excited to learn about those.”

“Viktor.. They’re venomous.” Yuuri says slowly.

“Ah..” Viktor winces. 

“Though it was amusing when Phichit ran around like a headless chicken when one latched onto him,” Yuuri continues, chuckling fondly at the memory.  He pushes up his glasses, frowning when they keep sliding off his nose.

“It looks like you’ve sustained some damage from the chaos too,” Viktor grabs his wand and casts a soft _‘Reparo’_ at Yuuri’s glasses, then looks at him in amusement. “Has anyone told you that you can be quite a sadist, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, and he laughs. “Oh. I didn’t notice it was broken, thank you. And yes, I’ve been told that I can be,” Yuuri shrugs, but the mischievous look in his eyes is apparent. “Although not really. I care about Phichit a lot. I won’t be amused like this if something serious happened to him.”

“I know,” Viktor says seriously, and Yuuri looks at him in confusion. “You care about other people a lot— not just your friends,” Viktor elaborates, gazing at him softly. “You’re really an amazing person, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Something tells Yuuri that there’s a deeper meaning behind Viktor’s words, but he doesn't push for answers.

“I think you’re an amazing person too, Viktor.”

They reach the dungeons, and Viktor lets go of his hand as he opens the doors.

_(Yuuri had forgotten that they’ve been holding hands the entire time. He slams his red face repeatedly on the imaginary brick wall in his mind.)_

“So.. I’ll see you later at Defence Against the Dark Arts?”

Viktor looks at him, hopeful, and Yuuri nods.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“—and with that, you’ll be forming pairs for the next batch of Potions we’ll be brewing. _Also_ , you’ll have to pair with a student of a _different_ house from yours,” Professor Feltsman adds as he notices his class starting to form around their own group of friends.

There are some muttered complaints, but a glare shuts them up all at once. "Now!” the professor grunts.

Yuuri starts to sweat as Phichit bids him a cheeky goodbye, walking off to pair himself with Yuri Plisetsky. There’s a grumbled assent from the blonde before they sit themselves in their workstation. Yuuri sees JJ and Chris pairing up from his peripheral vision, and he groans. He’s been partnering with Phichit all his years in Hogwarts, so this sudden change makes him nervous. He scrambles to try and find someone, _anyone_ to partner up with, when a bag lands itself on the seat beside him.

“Hello, Yuuri! It seems like we don’t need to wait for DADA after all! You don’t have a partner yet, right?”

Letting out a soft gasp, Yuuri nods dazedly as Viktor takes a sit beside him. He’s sending him another one of his blinding smiles, so Yuuri smiles back in return.

“Ah.. for a second there I forgot you were a Slytherin..” Yuuri mumbles out.

Viktor chuckles. “Are you implying that I’m not very Slytherin, Yuuri?”

“No, no! I didn’t mean that!” Yuuri shakes his head. “It’s just.. You’re just Viktor, you know?” Yuuri’s sure he isn’t making much sense, but Viktor nods anyway.

“You don’t identify people with their houses?”

Yuuri nods slowly. “Umm.. Something like that, I guess?”

Viktor beams, before pulling out his Potions textbook. “Then, I’m looking forward to working with you, Yuuri!”

“Likewise,” Yuuri smiles.

Viktor’s a very nice partner, Yuuri decides as they work on the _Shrinking Solution_ that the Potion’s Professor has written on the board. They divide the task equally, striking up small conversations in between.

“You have an older sister?”

“Mhmm,” Yuuri agrees as he peels the Shrivelfig. "She works as a Curse-Breaker now, though.”

Viktor hums, nudging Yuuri to add some peeled Shrivelfig until the potion turns yellow. They leave the potion to simmer, keeping a careful eye on it as they wait for it to turn purple. “And you? What are you planning on doing after graduating?”

“Hmm.. maybe a healer?” Yuuri mumbles, just as the potion turns the color purple. “Ah, Viktor. The rat spleens.”

Viktor drops in four of them and Yuuri puts in the minced daisy roots after it. “I think it suits you perfectly,” Viktor says, adding five drops of leech juice when the concoction turned green.

“What about you, Viktor?” Yuuri distractedly says as he adds more peeled Shrivelfig, stopping when it turns pink.

Viktor thinks about it for a moment. “I was thinking— oh wait, the sliced caterpillar— there we go,” they leave the potion to simmer again, and Viktor turns back to Yuuri. “A potions master, I guess? I hear they make a nice pair with Healers," Viktor winks playfully.

Yuuri stares at him wide-eyed, before lightly smacking him, embarrassed. “You— Stop that," he groans pitifully.

Viktor laughs. "Okay okay, but I’m serious though," He gestures to Yakov, who’s carefully watching the entire class.

Yuuri blinks, confused, then remembers. "Ah, that’s right. Professor Feltsman’s your Godfather, right?” Yuuri turns to him, blowing a strand of hair off his face. He frowns when it won’t stop poking his eye, and Viktor reaches forward automatically, brushing it to the side. “Oh.. thank you..” Yuuri looks down meekly.

“You’re welcome,” Viktor smiles coolly. “And yes, he is. I’ve been living with him for so long now that brewing potions sort of grew on me.”

“You’ll do great,” Yuuri grins at him, before looking down at their cauldron. “I think it’s done..?”

Viktor turns to look, and yes, their potion’s done simmering, bright green liquid bubbling. They put a sample of it in a vial, and hands it off to the Potions Master, who inspects it critically before giving a gruff nod. “Alright, vanish the remaining potion from your cauldron.”

They return to their workstation and vanish the contents as they wait for the others to finish.

They continue their idle chatter, talking about themselves and their plans in the future, when Yakov coughs to get the class’ attention.

“Okay, since we’re done with the Shrinking Solution, the next few weeks will be dedicated to something more advanced _and_ dangerous,” He eyes all of them seriously, before continuing. “I expect every single one of you to be careful and responsible, otherwise I’ll be forced to let out punishments.”

The class shivers. “Yes, Professor.”

“What do you think it will be?” Yuuri whispers as Yakov proceeds to write something on the board.

“I have no idea,” Viktor whispers back, and Yuuri shivers as his breath brushes against his ear.

They turn back to the board and..

Yuuri gapes.

The gods are definitely playing with him. There’s just no way all of this is a coincidence. Yuuri is 100% sure that someone is just messing with him.

_A love potion._

Their topic in Potions for the following days is _a love potion._

Yuuri isn’t sure if he should laugh or cry.

The Professor _can’t_ be serious.

_(...Can he?)_

“Love potion..” Viktor winces. “That’s certainly.. something.”

“Isn’t that banned here?” Yuuri looks horrified.

Yakov clears his throat and the noise in the classroom dissipates at once, “Yes, Mr. Katsuki. It is,” Yuuri squeaks and bends over to hide his face. Viktor chuckles good-naturedly beside him.

“Even so, the school expects you to be able to brew this, as it’s included in your NEWTs. I will monitor each and every one of you as you brew, and _nothing_ shall get pass this chamber, are we clear?”

They all nod, but Yuuri’s quite sure that some are already planning to sneak out some of it for personal purposes. A quick look around the classroom proves his theory, with over half the female population subtly eyeing their table, particularly at Viktor.

“Anyone caught _sneaking out or administering_ the love potion on someone…” Yakov doesn’t continue his sentence, but it’s enough to scare some who were planning to do so.

Still, it doesn’t stop Yuuri from feeling uncomfortable.

And it’s _not_  just because he’s partnered up with Viktor that he’s totally against it.

_(It totally is.)_

But thinking of _that_ many love potions brewing at the same time is scary and unnerving.

Yuuri catches Phichit’s eye from the other end of the classroom, and he huffs a breath as he sees his friend waggling an eyebrow suggestively.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Phichit, I’m _worried_.That much love potion in a room can’t be safe.”

“Yuuri, you and I both know you’re just embarrassed to be brewing a _love potion_  with your beloved Viktor.”

“...”

“See, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Still! I’m worried about people smuggling it out for personal use!”

“You mean worried about _Viktor_  accidentally consuming them.”

“Phichit—”

“Yuuri.”

“...Okay fine, but it’s normal to be worried about your friend??”

“ _Friend._  Of course, Yuuri. Then why not worry about me, your _other friend_.”

“...”

“...”

“Phichit.”

“Yuuri.”

“Fine, you win.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, Yuuri and Viktor walk to the DADA classroom together just after lunch. 

“Phichit isn’t with you?” 

Yuuri shrugs. “He left me for Chris again.”

“Our best friends are replacing us for each other, aren’t they?” Viktor laughs.

“Maybe.”

_(’Actually, they’re trying to set us up. But hey, no sweat,’ is what Yuuri wanted say.)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit and Yuuri glare at each other, wands at the ready. They’re standing in front of the other, posture guarded.

Phichit furrows his eyebrows, biting his lower lip, then groans. “This is impossible.”

Yuuri relaxes his stance, lowering his wand.

They’ve just started nonverbal spells, and they’re supposed to try it off in pairs— one attempts a disarming charm, while the other conjures a shield charm. No one’s having any luck yet, however.

“Mila, you’re not supposed to whisper it,” Professor Cialdini speaks in a resigned tone, as she casts _'Expelliarmus'_  at JJ’s wand.

“Oops.”

The class laughs, and the Professor roams his eyes around the classroom. “Has anyone been able to do it?”

There’s silence, but then Phichit’s waving his hands wildly, pointing at Yuuri. “Professor! Yuuri can!”

Yuuri squeaks at the sudden attention, and lightly kicks Phichit in the ankle. “Phichit!!”

“Oh? Well then Mr. Katsuki, can you please show it to the class?”

Yuuri sighs in defeat, and slowly walks his way to the front. He briefly catches Viktor’s gaze, who gives him a thumbs up. Yuuri smiles weakly in return.

“Would you rather be on the offensive or the defensive?”

“Defensive, please.” 

“Alright,” Celestino readies his wand, and motions Yuuri to do the same.

They look at each other for a while, before a jet of red light shoots out from Celestino’s wand, towards Yuuri.

Yuuri braces himself, eyes narrowing in concentration, before an impact so strong crashes into his conjured shield, blinding red light flashing before everyone’s eye.

No one has time to react. 

There’s a muffled grunt, and suddenly Celestino’s on his back on the floor, wide-eyed.

The class gasps, and Yuuri looks on in horror. “Oh no— I-I’m so sorry, professor— I don't know what happened—”

Celestino barks out a laugh, and stands up, amazed. “Mr. Katsuki, I must say I’m _blown away._ ” There are some snorts from the pun. “Truly marvelous. Ten points to Gryffindor for a wonderful display of skill.” 

Polite claps resound in the room, and Yuuri bows respectfully. “Thank you, Professor,” he mumbles. 

Celestino claps his back. “You can return now,” he then gestures to the whole class. “Now, our class ends here, but I expect every single one of you to practice in your free time. We’ll have another practical test as we meet,” he waves his wand, and the desk and chairs arrange themselves into their original position. “Goodbye, class.”

“Goodbye, Professor.” they chorus back.

Students pass by Yuuri to congratulate him, and he thanks them all with a flush.

Celestino pokes his head back in the room. “I forgot— Mr. Nikiforov, please come with me for a while.”

Viktor stands to attention. With a quick wave to his friends and a mouthed _‘Good job!’_ to Yuuri, he follows the man out the door.

The students slowly start to file out of the classroom. 

When it’s only Yuuri and Phichit left in the class, Phichit closes the door and zeroes in on his friend. “That’s so great, Yuuri! Your shield was strong enough to push Ciao-Ciao off his feet!”

“ _Protego_  has always come naturally to me..” Yuuri hums in thought, then winces. “I didn’t think it would be that powerful, though.”

Phichit laughs. “You should’ve seen Viktor’s face. He looks like he’s fallen in love with you all over again.”

Yuuri stops breathing. “He isn’t in love with me, Phichit.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit starts.

Yuuri shakes his head. “He isn’t. We’re just.. friends.”

“Are we gonna go over this again?” Phichit groans. “Okay, fine. But how about _you?_ ”

“What about me?” Yuuri knows perfectly well what Phichit means, but he feigns ignorance.

“You love him don’t you?” Phichit urges. 

Yuuri remains silent. 

“Come on, Yuuri. It’s been obvious to everyone for years now and-”

“No,” Yuuri insists, and he stops Phichit before he can speak out. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and he decides to bear his soul to his friend.

“Back then, it’s not love,” Yuuri explains. “I’m not in love with Viktor. I was just.. fascinated, I guess. He’s graceful in dueling and in his spell works. He’s the best in Potions and I was drawn. But that’s it. It isn’t love,” Yuuri continues. “When he approached me back then, I was shocked. I wasn’t expecting it, but I went along because it would be rude if I declined and—” there’s a muffled gasp from the door, then a crash. Yuuri stops mid-sentence with a frown. 

_(When has the door opened...?)_

They walk over the slightly opened door, but the place is deserted, except for Peeves who’s right along the corridor wreaking havoc.

“Must be Peeves..?” Phichit murmurs in confusion.

They return inside the classroom, and Yuuri speaks out again. “Okay, where was I?”

“You were about to confess your undying love,” Phichit smirks. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, shoving him playfully. “Then I got to know him,” he continues with a smile, a small blush on his cheeks. “He wasn’t what I expected, but in a good way. As I get to know him better, I realized he isn’t this some kind of god. That he’s just like us, with imperfections. I got to know the real Viktor. And I guess, that’s when I sort of.. well.. that’s when I started to fall for him..?” Yuuri's voice gets softer, hiding his face from his friend.

“Aha! I knew it!” Phichit grins triumphantly. 

“And yeah. So you were wrong when you said I loved him from the start..” Yuuri hurries to say.

“But you still ended up falling for him anyway,” Phichit sing-songs, and Yuuri groans in misery.

“You’re never going to let this go, aren't you?”

“Nope~ But don’t worry, this will stay between the two of us,” Yuuri lets out a relieved breath. “For now,” Phichit continues with a sly smile.

Yuuri smiles resignedly. “Why am I not surprised?”

“You know you love me— Oh, wait.. I have to go,” Phichit looks at the time in horror. “I have to report to Professor Feltsman in 5 minutes.”

Yuuri nods. “I’ll just finish cleaning up. I’ll meet you in the dorms later.”

“Okay, see you later, Yuuri!”

“Bye, Phichit.”

The door opens, then closes, and Yuuri’s left alone in the classroom.

He’s relieved that he finally got to share his feelings with somebody.

_Creak.._

Yuuri stops arranging his belongings, and looks up at the rattling and shaking coming from the cabinet at back of the classroom. He frowns, and takes out his wand cautiously.

“Hello..?”

He takes a hesitant step forward, before pulling at the handle.

For a second, nothing happens, and Yuuri furrows his brow in confusion. Just what was that—

Yuuri freezes.

A form erupts from the shadows, and Yuuri falls back in fear.

In front of him is… him?

 _‘Yuuri Katsuki’_  walks slowly, clothes dirty and torn, wand snapped in half, and terrified brown eyes looking back into his own.

“Pathetic…” It whimpers out, eyes turning lifeless.

Yuuri feels his heart beat faster— feels his breathing shallow.

He doesn’t think any further.

He runs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Chris..”

Chris looks up from the novel he’s reading. “Hey, Viktor. What’s—” he stops, noticing something wrong with his friend.

“He doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Viktor? What—”

“It was just pity.”

Chris looks on in shock as Viktor passes by him and slams the door to their dorms shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _☆ Venomous Tentacula - a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey._   
>  _☆ Reparo - a Repairing Charm that can be used to seamlessly repair a broken object and works on most materials._   
>  _☆ Expelliarmus - a defensive charm which forces the victim to release whatever they are holding at the time._   
>  _☆ Protego - creates a magical barrier to deflect physical entities and spells, in order to protect a certain person or area._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~The plot thickens?? lol jk what plot.~~  
>  This is the longest thing I have written in my life.. lmao. Got a bit excited in this chapter so a lot is happening at once.. oops? Sorry if it's messy. orz
> 
> Exam season this month, so the next update won't be as quick as this, I think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though! ^~^
> 
> Thanks for reading! :"D As always, if you have ideas for upcoming chapters, do tell! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
